User talk:Max117D
Go here if you ever want to make some an administrator or bureaucrat. If you don't want, I was wondering if I could, possibly, serve as one; apparently my edits here are really slow because a sysop has locked this wiki, maybe if I were an administrator, I could save the changes I make. Ralnon (talk) 00:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, could you make me an administrator, Max?; I will do I can to organize and shape this wiki. And can you please answer the question I asked you on the other wiki, so I can continue? Ralnon (talk) 01:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Max, I already made the Template, like, an hour ago, at Template:Character, but sure, you can add to it, remove it, make your own, if you want. It's up to you, man. Ralnon (talk) 01:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Max, can I begin to transfer the wiki content to this one now? Ralnon (talk) 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Max, and, oh, again...don't be frustrated if at first this wiki looks bad or something; you should've seen how the other wiki looked when I first created it...it was totally empty, and no one was there. I almost considered shutting the other one down, but then, after a while, lots and lots of people came... Don't worry, give it some time, give me a chance to expand this, and I promise it will be much better. Ralnon (talk) 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded the image...this is more hard than it looks, you know, it might take me a little while. But soon, I promise, I'll get everything here. 01:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Though it took me, like, several hours, at last, I've been able to transfer most of your pages to here. Everything else, anything new you might want to add, that's up to you for now. Sorry; I'm just really tired now; I'll try to help you tomorrow, though. Good luck here, Max. Ralnon (talk) 02:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hello!- As it's probably already been stated to you before, Wikia is happy to have your wiki as a part of our Community. In the message that was left for you when you first created this Wiki, you were given some great tips to help you get started, and they can really help! Of course if you need any kind of help, you can contact me on my talk page, as I am always happy to help! Good luck, and I hope your wiki can grow to strive one day! --'† TonnatWajes' (Talk) 02:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm trying, Max. Soon I'll try to move everything from the other wiki to here, so that the entire community could maybe come here instead. But maybe it's best if we try to improve and update this wiki before anyone is invited, to make it more appealing. As I said, I'll still try to help however you want me to. Ralnon (talk) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I...I don't really know, actually...it's been some time since I last saw an episode of Teen Titans at all, but I actually liked Robin and Raven the best out of the Teen Titans. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, if you have any suggestions to improve this wiki, or to make it look more appealing, I would be glad to hear them, Max. Ralnon (talk) 20:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Activity Feed Well, do you mean the Recent Activities bar? To me, it's on the left already...what do you want me to do, exactly, Max? I still think we could add a bit more to this wiki before we move the old one here. Ralnon (talk) 18:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, in all honesty, I think Starfire would first try to tell him to be less violent at first, but then, if he refuses, I think she would, like, attack him. In the series, Starfire was at first actually a very violent person who threatened almost the entire city when she first came to Earth, but then, for Robin's sake, she gradually forced her savage nature back and became a more calm and upbeat person. Just saying...I'm trying my best to improve this wiki, Max; don't worry, I promise it will get better eventually. Ralnon (talk) 19:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I totally agree, Max, with Starfire and Max. Look, really, really sorry I haven't been able to get back to you, man, but I've just been a little busy, with the testing and all. I'm really sorry, Max, but I promise, as soon as everything's over, I'll really help you make this wiki a better place and begin to move the old wiki to this one. In the meantime, do everything you can to make this wiki more appealing, maybe get a few more people over here, maybe get new articles, all right? Thanks, Max, a lot, for your patience. Maybe this can help; by the way, I've already submitted this wiki's URL to Google, maybe that should help publicize it a little? Ralnon (talk) 20:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure, do whatever you want, Max, but just remember, even if I could persuade everyone from the other wiki to come here, it still would be kind of meaningness unless we make this wiki way better than the old one ever was. Just try to focus on making the wiki a little bit more appealing, Max, and I'm sure it will become very popular. Ralnon (talk) 19:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max, on the other wiki, NightBird's been fiercely trying to stop me and anyone else from moving the wiki. The thing is, I really think that your wiki, this new one, truly has the potential to improve our community. He's pretty much the only one who's been making a big deal out of this...everything I've been trying to do, he's been trying to stop. He told me he would resign for good, deleting his user page, and then, all of a sudden, he just came back and began making new articles. I mean, I did create the wiki, you know...he could always make his own if he wants to. Please, Max, what do you think I should do? Ralnon (talk) 17:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry about this, Max...I thought that the wiki moving here would go smoothly, but it hasn't...I'm sorry for everything. I tried to convince NightBird to change his mind, many times, but now he's saying that everything I do, just causes more problems, and that basically he doesn't have to listen to what you and I say. I'm sorry for this, Max...I really am. I thought that even if he wouldn't give this a chance for me, at least he would do it for you. I'll still try my best to move that wiki to this one, but if he continues, or if he tries to report us or something, I really don't know what will happen. Ralnon (talk) 17:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I really like it, as a matter of fact, Max, it's really informative and detailed. The other wiki, meanwhile...maybe we should wait until things have cooled down before moving it here, because NightBird really did seem upset, and I don't want to make him angrier at the two of us. In the meantime, all we can do is to improve this wiki and attract more people here. Ralnon (talk) 02:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, this may seem like a really random question, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but, I'm just wondering, to you, is AP Euro a hard course? I mean, I took it this year and the test was pretty difficult. Ralnon (talk) 02:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know, Max...I really don't know. For now, I think we should just focus on improving this wiki; I don't want to make NightBird even more angry. Ralnon (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max, I noticed that Watchamacalit has been plagarizing from articles in the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia, such as those of Unfallen's (using his administrator powers to access them secretly), and has used them as his own original work on the wiki he and his friends, including apparently PsykoReaper, has created. I asked him to please delete them; he banned me without explanation for 1 year immediately afterwards and has not done so. Max, please, what should I do? I don't mean to lose control, but I am very, very disgusted with him now. Whether or not he hates this wiki, whether or not he did the vandalism or not, he has no right to copy someone else's work. Please, Max, what should I do? Ralnon (talk) 04:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The head administrator? Come on, Max: There's only three users, and all of them are close friends from other wikis or something...even with the stolen content, last I checked, they only have sixteen articles. Don't know how long they'll last, but if they decide to secretly move to other new wikis and steal more content over to there...I don't know. That just sounds kind of messed up...building a new wiki off of old ones, off of stolen content and characters...I mean, who else could have done this vandalism? Maybe it wasn't him, but ignoring me and you right after this occurred, along with plagiarizing articles and banning me after I tried to reason with him...that doesn't give the best impression. Max, I'm really sorry I haven't had time to help you, man; just message me if I can help you in anything at all, whether here or on any other wiki. Thanks, Ralnon (talk) 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Max, Watchamacalit's left an interesting new message on my talk page. He says that it doesn't matter who did the vandalism (though I cannot say why he thinks this), there is no way to prove him guilty, claiming that either me or NightBird did it, and then said I am blocked on his wiki, and can do nothing about it. He stole from my wiki, and now, he continues to rant at me? Heh. Respect him all you want, Max, but just remember that he was pretty clear at the other wiki on his own opinion about your wiki. I thought maybe at least he would apologize, but this is what I get. Making him administrator and bureaucrat really was the greatest mistake I could have made...I'm sorry, Max, but this is something that I cannot forget. Ralnon (talk) 06:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry for all the trouble that's been going on here...I really didn't think this would happen to the wiki you made, Max. I'm sorry...I'll try my best to help you here. If something like this happens again...well, obviously, Watchamacalit cannot be blamed, because of course we can neither prove him innocent or guilty, in his own words. In TTFF, I really thought I was a decent administrator there...maybe I was wrong, but at least I did not plagiarize from the articles of others. I really don't know what to do about this, but I think it's best to just forget this and move on. Ralnon (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, let's...let's put it this way. Watchamacalit was pretty vocal about his own opinion about this wiki, as was NightBird, on the TTFF Wiki. The vandal seemed pretty angry at me as well. Many of the users actually consented to the move, but this recent disruption has obviously interfered with such plans. Watchamacalit's actions, I truly did not expect. Then again, there was a time where PsykoReaper, too, I believed to be a decent person, so... Max, I don't know now, to tell the truth. Tell me, what do you want? Ralnon (talk) 06:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Psychotic Fight Sorry, I am working on a RP at the moment, and my own series so those two ontop of school, I just don't have the time anymore. Sorry! I would like to do one with you, so maybe after I finish this one, I will send you a message. Thanks again! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I am ready for a RP, preferably using one of my characters though. You can find them here. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 12:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I quite liike that idea, but who would be a formiddable opponent able to take on both Titan Teams? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 22:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) MFF Wiki Image I just put together a image for the MFF Logo. What do you think of it? The colour can easily be changed if you want, but this is the basic design. It is the right size and all. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 23:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character I am afraid that this template violates Wikia Policy as it is straight from TTFF. Unless this is different because Ralnon is here, I am not sure but best to be on the safe side! Oh and what do you think of the logo? That is up there ^^^^^^^^^ Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 22:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo and Timeline I actually read thed timeline as soon as I got here, and there is a small problem with the actuall Teen Titans section. I am refering to the part about season 5 of TT. In the third last ep, Cyborg says "After fighting the Brotherhood of Evil for months" yet you have the whole season over 17 days. It was a mistake I didn't notice until I watched that ep a week ago. Oh and the Titans going to Tokyo can't be the day after they destroy the Brotherhood as there is that ep inbetween called Things Change, and that is over on day. Other than that it's great! Oh and to change the logo I have to upload it as Wiki.png, but I can't change it cause I'm not an admin. So either you save the image onto your computer, then upload it again and call it Wiki.png (it has to be that name, exactly that name. Very important.) or you make me an admin and I will do it, and I will make a Favicon for the site as well! (favicon is that little icon you see in the adress bar. At the moment it is the wikia 'W'). Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 07:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh and can I edit the timeline and add my series info? Hey Max, I am more pleased than you can imagine that still you are creating more concepts and plots for your stories, and I am honored to be part of this rapidly growing wiki. Due to the continued demands from NightBird on the other wiki, who insists that it shall go down whether I want it to or not, I fear removing the Site Notice there may be inevitable, but nevertheless, I shall do all I can to publicize this wiki. Ralnon (talk) 03:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :It may take me some time to collect more information, but possibly these sites may help: http://www.stateuniversity.com/universities/ME/University_of_Maine_at_Fort_Kent.html http://www.umaine.edu/ http://www.umaine.edu/locator/ Also, I have uploaded the image: And I agree that Raven would most likely be able to understand your anguished character's emotions and agonies far better than any other Titan, even more so than Starfire, due to her empathic abilities. Possibly a relationship between the two (as both can relate to each other), or at least some kind of alliance or friendship, could aid your story's development further? Ralnon (talk) 16:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Random Oh, um, hey, Max, this is kind of random, but just wondering, do you like to run? Like, for fun sometimes, in Track and Field or some kind of exercise? Ralnon (talk) 08:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Max, yeah, I did read the article about the flags. It's really interesting, actually, and might be a good reason for your character, in fact. Sorry I haven't got a chance to get back at you, man...but the issues NightBird has with me have grown really serious. :I did use the Template from the TTFF Wikia, but that was a template used on a wiki I created, and, as a template, does not truly qualify as actual intellectual property, to be used by all. What was more, I was planning to move the wiki here, so I did not see much of a problem, and I also wanted for your articles to be completed as they were on the other wiki...but NightBird's constant demands and protests stopped me from moving the wiki, though other users agreed it would be a good choice as well, so I was forced to do nothing. ::Max, you and NightBird may have been good friends before, and I can understand that. But NightBird's been pretty clear that he wants nothing at all to do with this wiki, and possibly even you. I've been apologizing to him for everything I said and did that may have offended him, I've been almost begging him to just forget about everything that's happened between us...but I'm not sure how far NightBird will go. He is strongly insisting I leave the TTFF Wiki, despite the fact that I created it in the first place, and basically seems also pretty upset that I banned "Watcha", as he calls him. He doesn't openly say this, of course, but it's pretty obvious he would prefer this wiki, despite all our efforts into it, be shut down. And, now, I don't know what to do...(by the way, NightBird's calling me a hypocrite...but he told you that he was through with Fan Fiction on the Teen Titans Wiki, just like he said he was going to leave the wiki forever several times in the past, but returning instantly, so I don't know why he's still there at all, actually...) :::Maybe Will's compromise might be our best option at the present, Max. Although close to NightBird as a friend, he is a very decent and impartial person, on the whole, and a possible great asset to this wiki. I understand your concerns, and I think this is fine the way it is as well, but if we agree to Will's compromise, maybe the three of us together could persuade NightBird to not do anything against us, or at least allow the Template to be continued to be used. If not...I will do all that I can to support you, but I don't know what will happen to us, or to this wiki, Max. I really don't...I'm sorry there's been so much trouble; I didn't plan for any of this. I really am. But, believe me, I will do everything within my power to resolve this issue in a way that satisfies everyone. Ralnon (talk) 12:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) NightBird Okay, Max...I don't want to complain to you, but I really, really don't know what to do now. NightBird is basically throwing insult after insult against me, and whenever I address a point, he avoids it and just sprouts more pointless insults against me, saying I'm a "dicatator" and a "little kid". I mean, okay, but, come on, even the way NightBird talks, from his endless messages to me, is more like a little kid than I am. Also, a "dicatator"? I mean, the vandal said lots of things along those lines, too, actually...I thought it was Watchamacalit, but then again, I really don't know now. I tried everything I could to resolve it, but it just didn't work. NightBird really, really hates me and this wiki, Max. I mean, just watch out, if there's, like, another sudden mass vandalism attack cursing me and saying over and over again that I should be banned, just get ready. Ralnon (talk) 12:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Max, I'm sorry, I really don't know. I checked the template, and no one's edited it since I did several months ago, but this is pretty strange. Maybe it's just a bug or an error of some kind? When I can, I'll try to look into it. If you need anything else, just contact me. Thanks, Ralnon (talk) 16:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great, Max. If you need anything else, just contact me. Good luck with the Fan Fiction! Ralnon (talk) 21:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max, finally, another user has come here to the MFF Wiki! Yina says she's going to move all her stuff here, and I'm really glad at least one other user has chosen to do so. Perhaps, Max, if it is at all possible, you might consider making her an administrator here, as a token of gratitude for her coming here to this wiki? If you do so, I am sure Yina would be far more eager to stay. Thank you, Max. Ralnon (talk) 23:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) why that name? Yes Max, I want join in it. And I also see the TV serie. ~'MatiMTI' Hello, Max I have some questions: Name: why miscallenous? Content: Is Just Teen Titans Fan Fiction or all the DC comics worlds? We can create one world? Are just superheroes or also evil characters? I see in the Jackhammer´s page the name Carl Johnson, Is the Carl Johnson (CJ) GTA San Andreas Characther? Hey Max, I'm sorry, but I've been a bit caught up in schoolwork lately, and I really don't have much free time on Wikia. I'll try to get you details as soon as possible, but even Internet connection itself isn't easy at my house. I'm really sorry; I really am glad, though, that another new user has joined the wiki. Maybe, slowly, our community might be able to built itself up after all. Ralnon (talk) 19:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Shamandra I sorry for the error of Shamandra´s parents, I forgot delete thath parts of Jackhammer (disculpa mi ignorancia pero no se como se dice plantilla en inglés, pero había copiado la plantilla de Jackhammer). About the city, I chose NY for its buildings and the myths of cocodriles in the sewers. Regards, Mati~MTI No, I did not see the movie. Yes, I know the personalities of Robin, Larry, Raven, Terra and all the Titans of the 1st season of the TV Series. I have a cuestion: Do you talk spanish? -Sorry, but I have one more cuestion: How can I do the pictures that you post on your pages? I can draw very well, but just in notebooks ( with a pencil or a pen). regards Mati~MTI RE: Pictures No, friend, I talk about draw the image. Draw pictures like Jackhammer. Thanks, Mati 01:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC)mti Re: RPG, midnigth meat train RPG: Sorry, but I do not understand what you say. Only that I can not fully translate what you say. Remember that I speak Spanish and little English. Can you ask me with other words?. Midnigth Meat Train Sorry again, but I can´t see the video. You tube locks me that for my contry. thanks anyway Mati 21:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC)mti Answer RPG: I showed the question to my English teacher, I liked the idea, and I say you Yes. Patriot Birds yes, I have an idea. Threat comes from the center of the earth with creatures of lava into something like a ship. Lava creatures trying to destroy Manhattan, Paris, Brasilia and Moscow to live there. To defeat them, join the red vengeance, the patriot birds and the Jackhammer´s team (Is a powerfull enemie). Then invent your other group and the history. you like this?Mati 00:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC)mti WW III hey max, what is the page of the world war III? Mati 01:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC)MTI So, I would be your enemy, because I'm from Chile (South américa). No, is a joke. I think is a good idea and history, but it need a little more to be perfect, my friend. Regards Mati 02:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC)'MTI Shamandra´s picture (last stage) Hello, max. Finally I drew to shamandra. The problem is I do not understand how to do it in photoshop. I hope you show me as I do. Anyway I leave the image, this is. one last question: Do you have e-mail? 'Mati 01:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC)''mti'' Hey Hey, Max! I just want to let you know, I have not at all forgotten about the MFF Wikia, and I am always here ready to help out if you ever need me. Anyway, have a Happy Thanksgiving! Ralnon (talk) 21:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Daft Punk Yes, I do, but I prefer the opera and classic rock. Why the cuestion? Response Hey, Max. Really sorry it took so long for me to get back to you; as for your question, I think you should be the one to decide that. Personally, I don't think it would matter much, unless the release dates are a huge essential part of your own storyline. Anyway, great job on the articles recently, and if you need anything else, free free to contact me at any time through my talk page. Oh, and Merry Christmas! Oh, and if you're interested, could you read these articles, and tell me if you like them or not: http://bookstove.com/book-talk/marvel-chaos-war/ http://bookstove.com/book-talk/amatsu-mikaboshi/ Ralnon (talk) 03:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Max... Max, we in TTFF are trying to revive the Wikia. A Wikia you were huge part of, as I can see MFF has only you editing... That doesn't mean you are excluded from TTFF. Come and help us Max! I bet Jackhammer will be an amazing addition to our repertoire, more important we'll have the opportunity to work together again. Also, nowhere it's written that you can't edit in this Wikia and ours. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 04:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Response Hey, Max! Of course I will help you setting up rules and regulations, just tell me if you would rather me write possible rules, and have them approved by you, or just give you ideas for you to shape and mold into policies here. Anyway, please, the MFF Wikia is your creation, and you can do anything on it, as you please. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 00:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Max. Great to hear from you, man: I'm really glad, and proud of you, that you haven't abandoned our MFF Wikia, and I will remain here for as long as you will. I strongly support your efforts to popularize this wiki, Max, and I, too, hope that many others will come here to bolster your growing project. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 17:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, Max! Keep up the good work, and I'm sure that sooner or later, more and more people will know of and join the MFF Wikia! If you need any help, I'm always here to do what I can. Ralnon (talk) 22:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) TEEHEE!! guess who! iz me! hi? how are u? is pink still you fave color? BEUITIFUL! (<--complete randomness) im good! srry i havnt been on lately! i spend most of my time on deviantart and listening to vocaloid music and rewatching the same movie OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND.... so any way! HI!Yina 23:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) So is Max you actually name? Okay.Weird Kev 27 06:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Long Time, No See Max, it's really great to finally hear from you, after all this time. I'm really sorry that I haven't contacted you myself, but a lot's going on with the AP courses and all at my school. Anyway, that's great to hear, and I wish you both the best! If you think I can help with anything here, feel free to tell me. Thanks, Ralnon (talk) 23:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Heya! hello again. How you been, man? I wanted to ask if you know horia Batman, Dick Harper, Harley Quinn, Joker, Dee Dee and other characters. You know them? Mati 01:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) MTI well, now I remember was Dick Grayson and not Harper ._. but at least know the others :) What do you think of my fanfiction? http://flyingrobotmanatee.blogspot.ca/ Hey It's good to see you here, buddy. Thanks for the welcome. :) MWSeraph (talk) 03:05, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Hey Hey bud and maybe we could have disscussions on who would voice your characters and all that if they were to be adapted Working on a Wiki Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on a Wiki for my Vandread GA fanfics. I'll get one for Megas WBM made down the road. Phenex666 aka Fujin777. Working on a Wiki Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on a Wiki for my Vandread GA fanfics. I'll get one for Megas WBM made down the road. Phenex666 (talk) 16:44, January 29, 2020 (UTC)Phenx666 Recevied message Max117D, I just recevied word of your response via email and I'm happy you answered. When I get to my Megas WBM wiki, I'll have a link back to the Megas XLR wiki so it can be given credit. Phenex666 (talk) 02:13, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Phenex666